Tobatnya Ciel Dan Alois
by Helena Gracia
Summary: Summary: bagaimana kisah Ciel yang disuruh Ratu Victoria untuk bertunangan dengan Esmeralda putrid dari negri tetangga, eitss.. tapi Esmeralda itu bukan seorang putri biasa, Crystal adalah Negara yang mayoritasnya adalah muslim.. dan otomatis keluarga kerajaannya juga adalah seorang muslim.. baca aja deh di sini..
1. Chapter 1

Tobatnya Ciel Dan Alois

Summary: bagaimana kisah Ciel yang disuruh Ratu Victoria untuk bertunangan dengan Esmeralda putrid dari negri tetangga, eitss.. tapi Esmeralda itu bukan seorang putri biasa, Crystal adalah Negara yang mayoritasnya adalah muslim.. dan otomatis keluarga kerajaannya juga adalah seorang muslim.. bagaimana hari-hari Esmeralda yang seorang islam bertemu dengan Ciel yang mengikat kontrak dengan iblis? Fanfiction tentang butler yang tergaje dipersembahkan untuk anda..

Disclaimer: Kurishitsuji ©Yana Toboso

Warning: Yang agamanya bukan muslim.. harap jangan tersinggung ya.. Gaje, Typo, OOC, OC, dll

Genre: Humor, Parody

Rating: K+

Tobatnya Ciel Dan Alois

Inggris selalu tak bisa berdamai dengan negri Crystal, dari abad ke-1 sampai abad sekarang pun.. masih aja.. berperang, sang Ratu Victoria sedang kebingungan dengan keadaan yang sedang dihadapinya, dan setelah ia mengirim surat dan mebuat keputusan dengan Ratu Natalie, sang ratu dari kerajaan Crystal. Mereka berdua membuat keputusan bahwa Ratu Natalie akan menyerahkan putrinya Esmeralda untuk dinikahi oleh keluarga bangsawan Inggris ataupun Keluarga kerajaan, dank karena sang ratu tidak memiliki anak laki-laki dan tidak sempat untuk membuat anak laki-laki, udah ketuaan kali! #authordibunuhcharlesgrey.

Akhirnya setelah memilah-milah, memilih-milih, melintasi gunung Everest, berenang di laut Atlantis, pergi ke planet Pluto, jalan kaki di gurun pasir Saharra, nonton detective conan dari episode 1-906 dalam waktu sehari, pergi ketemu Hades dawa kematian. Akhirnya sang ratu memutuskan Ciel untuk diserahkan sebagai tanda damai. "MYOHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Akhirnya aku menemukan juga orang yang pantas untuk diserahkan sebagai tanda damai!" tiba-tiba.. "WOI! Hak cipta ketawa gue tuh…!" kata DM muncul dari vas bunga (DM Charanya Saint Seiya) Author: "beda fandom dodol!" #authorteleportDMkeyunani. Lupakan yang diatas sana…

"Grey! Kirim surat untuk Ciel!" ujar sang ratu sambil mengipas-ngipas dirinya yang kepanasan "Yes! My Queen.." ujar Grey sambil meletakan tangannya di dadanya.

~ at mansion Phantomhive ~

"Tuan muda.. ada surat dari yang mulia ratu.." ujar Sebastian "apa bacanyaa?!" Tanya sang majikan dengan wajah yang _stay cool_ itu.. "err.. anda disuruh yang mulia untuk bertunangan dengan putrid Esmeralda dari negri Crystal.."

"UUUAAAPAAAAAA?!" akhirnya si Ciel mengeluarkan wajah yang cengo kayak gitu.. sang earl muda itupun merebut surat dari tangan butlernya dan membacanya sendiri,

_Ciel.. kumohon, kau memenuhi permitaanku ini.. tolonglah kau menikah dengan putrid Esmeralda.. dari kerajaan Crystal.. ia sangat cantik.. rambutnya berwarna hijau, sifat dan budi pekertinya juga bagus.. ia beragama muslim.. tapi jangan khawatir ya.. ini permintaan terbesarku Ciel.. kumohon kau bisa memenuhinya.._

_Salam manis _

_Ratu Victoria_

Dan reaksi Ciel ketika membaca surat itu adalah pingsan dengan mulut yang berbusa..

keesokan harinya, Ciel dan Sebastian bersiap-siap menjemput Esmeralda di bandara, TAPI!

"CIELL! HOI.. BIARKAN ALOIS TRANCY YANG KECE INI MASUK!" semua orang yang berada di mansion Phantomhive langsung jatuh ala gag komik, dan.. dengan terpaksa Ciel membukakan pintu untuk Alois dan butlernya yang jidatnya bersinar selama 15 tahun..#promosi.

"oi.. Ciel.. katanya kamu mau nikah yah?" Alois antusias sampai nggak sengaja nyenggol vas bunganya Ciel.

PRAANNG!

"woi.. aku bukan ayahmu! Nggak usah maanggil yah! Terus.. tuh vas kan harganya 20 juta! Ganti!" teriak Ciel frustasi, "sabar napa.. katanya pingin jemput ke bandara? Gih.. nanti telat lho.." Alois memperingatkan Ciel .

"Assalamu'alaikum.. " terdengar suara yang merdu di depan pintu mansion, dengan sigap Sebastian pergi ke ruang tamu dan membukakan pintu. Tampaklah gadis berambut hijau bersama seorang wanita yang berumur 21-an bersurai pirang,

"maaf.. apakah ini Mansion Phantomhive? Saya Esmeralda.. dan ini Haruru maid pribadi saya.. astagfirullah.. saya lupa.. anda seharusnya menjemput saya di ban.. eh kenapa dengan pria bermuka mesum dan berjidat lebar disana itu? Seperti cacing kepanasan aja deh.." maksud dari kata Esmeralda adalah.. Sebastian dan Claude lagi loncat-loncat kepanasan (setan kalau dibacain astagfirullah akan panas kan? Nah.. setankan hampir sama kayak iblis) semuanya yang disitu hanya bisa cengo aja.. ngeliat pemandangan langka, "janga-jangan mereka kesurupan! Haruru! Bacaiin mereka ayat kursi!" dengan sigap Haruru mendekati mereka berdua dan Haruru mulai membacakan ayat kursi (author nggak hafal..) dan reaksi mereka adalah tambah parah aja.. Sebastian dan Claude langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi, lalu mereka mengambil air segayung dan menyiramkannya ketubuh mereka "oi.. Sebastian.. kenapa?" Tanya sang majikan

"panas bocchan.. panas.. huft..huft.." mereka semua merasa bingung kenapa panas? "trus.. kalau kamu kenapa Claude?" Alois menanyakan hal yang serupa.

"panas.. panas.." Claude langsung nyebur ke dalam bak mandi yang udah diisi sama air. "Esmeralda.. tolong suruh maidmu itu berhenti.. bacaiin.. apa namanya? Ayat meja?" Ciel menengok ke arah Esmeralda dan Haruru, "AYAT KURSI! BUKAN AYAT MEJA!" Haruru yang tidak bisa menahan emosinya "OI! Sudahlah.. tapi aku agak capek nih.. boleh istirahat nggak Ciel?" Ciel tertegun.. ia bahkan lupa menyuruh Esmeralda istirahat, pasti ia capek kan? Akhirnya Ciel menyuruh Sebastian yang sudah mengganti bajunya seecepat kilat, karena tadi basah.

**~*TBC*~**

Minna.. kanggen nggak sama saya? Hehehe.. saya adalah author baru di fandom ini… tapi sebelumnya saya udah pernah nulis di fandom lain.. oh iya buat teman saya yang juga punya account tapi belum sempat nge-publish fic-nya cepat di publish ya Ca.. eh nama authornya siapa? Gracia rose ya? Bener nggak? Namanya susah banget sih.. padahal nama aslinya Raeheesa Amara.. hihihihi.. awas gunung Krakatau meletus.. alah.. banyak bacot! Langsung aja..

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	2. Chapter 2: Gaul dengan menjadi Hijabers

Tobatnya Ciel Dan Alois

Disclaimer: pinjem ya.. bude yana..

Warning : Gaje bgt, Abal, Typo, OOC, OC.

A/N : busyet.. aku dikroyok disekolah nih… (Readers: nggak nanya!) gara-gara aku nelantarin fic-ku… tau nggak sih? Sakitnya tuh DISINIIII…

Alah.. banyak basa-basi.. dari pada basi.. mendingan langsung aja mulai!

**Chapter 2**

"WOW! Ciel.. kamar ini sempit banget… ini sebesar toilet di kamarku…" gadis berambut hijau itu berlari-lari di kamar tamu yang disediakan Ciel untuknya.

"Oh iya? Terus aku harus bilang W-O-W gitu?" kata Ciel sambil menjambak rambut Alois. "yah… Ciel.. nggak asyik ah.. oh iya! Sekarang udah jamnya sholat Dzuhur! Haruru.. ayo! Kita ambil Wudhu!" Esmerlda berlari kearah kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya,

"apa? Dia mau nyalonin jadi atlet Wushu (bener nggak tulisannya?) ya Ciel, bukannya Asian Games udah lewat?" Tanya Alois dengan polosnya "nggak tahu.. emang gue pikirin?" waduhh.. Ciel.. sejak kapan kamu jadi kayak begitu?

"TAAAADDDDAAA!"

"eee.. mbok pinah..mbok pinah.."

"eee.. bang maman.. bang maman…"

Ayo tebak… siapa yang kagetnya mbok pinah? Siapa yang kagetnya bang maman? Alois lagi mau dipijet sama mbok pinah… jadi dia kagetnya mbok pinah..

Nah! Kalau Ciel.. bang maman itu cinta pertamanya dia #authordibunuhsamasebastian.

"ES SERUUTT! Eh? Nama kamu Es serut kan?" Tanya Ciel "E-S-M-E-R-A-L-D-A! Ingat baik-baik dong Phantom Thief.. eh..salah… sori Ciel.. lagi baca Detective Conan yang ada Kaito Kidnya…" Esmeralda senyum-senyum kayak Undertaker.

" O Segede Jupiter.." kata Ciel sambil membentuk jarinya menjadi lingkaran, Trapesium bisa nggak Ciel?

"O Segede matahari.." kata Esmeralda tak mau kalah dengan Ciel, "Ehemm.. nona.. lebih baik sholat dulu…" kata si maid berambut ungu, Haruru.

"ahhh… kau benar Haruru! Come on!" dengan gerakan yang mencurigakan (bagi Ciel, Alois, Cloude, dan Sebastian) Esmeralda membongkar tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu berwarna hijau. Ayo.. tebak apaan? Nih pemikiran dari mereka berempat:

Ciel: 'wuuiiihh.. apaan tuh? Jangan-jangan kain kafan! Eh? Kok aku bisa tahu kain kafan?'

Alois: 'wwaaahhh… itu benda teknologi canggih pasti! Wah.. wah.. si Esmeralda memakainya!"

Sebastian: 'wah? Kok kayak lemper? Atau lontong? Ijo-ijo kayak gitu!'

Cloude: 'wuiiihh.. aneh.. kayak kepompong dah, eh tapi kok warna hijau…?"

"ehh.. pasti kalian.. mikir yang macem-macem.. deh.. ini namanya M-U-K-E-N-A! mukena!" kata Esmeralda "apa? Mukena? Kamu kena apaan Esmeralda?" kata Alois dengan satu alis terangkat.

"whatever.. udahlah.. aku mau sholat dulu.. sana hushhhh.. keluar dari kamarku.." kata Esmeralda sambil mengayunkan tangannya ke arah mereka berempat.

Setelah Esmeralda sholat, ia pun berlarian di mansion Phantomhive sambil membawa pashmina.

Lalu ia menari-nari gaje sambil nyanyi-nyanyi ala film india.

"Tum paassa aye, Tum paasse aye  
Yun Muskurayee, Tum ne na jaane kya  
Sapne dekhaye, Ab to mera dil  
Jaage na sota hai, Kya karoon hai,  
Kuch kuch hota hai, Kuch kuch hota hai…" Esmeralda menggoyangkan kedua tangannya, lalu ia glayutan (apa sih namanya?) di tiang-tiang Mansion Phantomhive.

"Na Jaane kaisa ehsaas hai  
Bujhti nahi hai, Kya pyaass hai  
Kya nasha iss pyar kya  
Mujpe sanam , Chhaane laga  
Koi na Jaane, Kyun Chain Khota Hai  
Kya Karoon haye, Kuch Kuch Hota Hai" tiba-tiba si Soma muncul, entah dari mana.. bareng Agni tentunya.. dan dia ikut nari-nari ala indehe..

Alois: "eh.. kebetulan! Aku idolanya Khajol (bener nggak tulisannya?) lho… kalian keren lho.."

Alois mengacungkan kedua jempolnya kearah Esmeralda dan Soma, "sudahlah… nanti lama-lama aku jadi ikutan stress lho…" kata Ciel mengingatkan.

Soma: "halo.. Ciel.. aku jauh-jauh datang dari india Cuma pengen banget ketemu kamu lho.."

Sebastian : "maaf.. lebih baik.. anda jangan bertemu dulu dengan tuan muda.."

Soma: "lahh.. kenapa?"

Sebastian: "soalnya.. sekarang tuan muda lagi rada-rada… hari ini.."

Esmeralda: "hari..ini.. pa..da.. buu..lan.. pa..da.. bin..tangg..(benar nggak?)"

Ciel (dengan muka yang biru): "u..daa..hh.. cukup! Suruh Soma dan Agni pulang.."

Soma: "ya.. udah dehh.."

DDUUUAAARRR! DARR! DEERRR! DOORR!

"ehh? Ciel.. sepertinya di luar hujan plus badai deh.. mendingan biarin aja Soma menginap disini.. supaya aku bisa mendengar lagu-lagu india lagi.." Kata Alois "jangan! Udah.. Soma sama Agni ambil payung hitam yang ada di atas lemari, ingat ya! Payung yang warnanya hitam!" Ciel mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah atas lemari di pojok ruangan.

"Yang.. hujan turun lagi..

Dibawah payung hitam kau berlindung.." nyanyi Esmeralda, yah.. maklum kerjanya nyanyi aja terus.."kamu! Kerjanya.. nyanyi melulu! Lagi pula buat apa kamu bawa kain kayak gitu sih?" Tanya Ciel.

"aku.. pingin tutorial hijab!" Esmeralda memakaikan pashmina ke kepalanya.

"hah? Batas laut territorial?" Tanya Alois ngasal, "bukan! Tutorial! Jadi.. cara-cara memakai jilbab/hijab! Nih.. aku punya bukunya! Oh! Iya.. kalian pingin aku ajarin?" kata Esmeralda, "wah.. boleh deh.. ajarin ya.." Alois dengan senang hati mengambil buku yang disodorkan Esmeralda.

"Ciel.. mau juga pakai hijab?" Tanya Esmeralda ke Ciel yang lagi pundung di pojokan.

"boleh.. deh.. tapi karena hijab itu mencurigakan aku akan menyuruh Sebastian untuk mencobanya terlebih dahulu!" Kata Ciel.

"ssiiipp.. nggak masalah.. nih Haruru! Tolong ajarkan tutorial hijab terowongan Casablanca ke Alois dan Cloude ya.. aku akan mengajarkan tutorial hijab jembatan merah ke Ciel dan Sebastian.." perintah Esmeralda. Setelah mendengar perintah dari majikannya, Haruru segera mengambil jilbab segi empat yang ia lipat menjadi segi tiga.

"lebih baik.. Cloude aja dulu… abis cloude aku deh.." kata Alois.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

A/N: Hi.. hahahahaha.. lagi stress.. aduh.. gatel.. pingin nulis Sanctuary Fashion Show chapter 2… tapi.. datanya ada di laptop papaku.. hiks.. hiks.. eh.. untuk Temanku yang ulang tahun! HBD Saniyya Nabila.. kena kau! Eh.. buat grecerose (bener nggak?) nama kamu itu Raeheesa Amara atau Caca? Sorry nge-gantung saya updatenya ngebut, daripada dikroyok teman-teman saya.. ya sudahlah, dan terima kasih untuk TsukiRin senpai, yang sudah menawarkan pinjaman OC-nya.. asal aku nggak ditabokin sama Nitsuki ya..bye.. bye..&amp; jangan lupa tinggalkan kenangan di Review!


End file.
